Still
by Turdle
Summary: Early BD: An imprint isn t was you think it is; It s not rational, or predictable but it makes gravity move regardless. As Edward was forced to leave both Bella and Renesmee to protect them from himself, I knew my rightful place in their lives. J/B
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**A/N: **You can blame the Eclipse movie for this story, it motivated me for an idea I had for a while. I have a few options swimming around my head about this, deciphering whether the story will be short or lengthier, but despite my indecision I needed to start this.

It feels like a fresh, original idea to me, giving me stamina to write. But, like the majority of people out there, I'm busy. So this might be put to the back burner.

But, without any further adieu- Enjoy & Please review!

* * *

_Jacob`s POV_

* * *

An imprint isn`t was you think it is.

It`s not rational, or predictable; it a phenomenon that is hard to grasp, hold or withstand, especially when it defies the boundaries of a species and morality within that given species.

Explaining what I felt to another person is difficult; explaining what I felt_ accurately _to another person is impossible. My situation made this statement amplify in meaning, taking it to an entirely different level.

Imprinting makes gravity move regardless of the situation though and I knew I would be what my imprint needed regardless of what happened. It was a promise my body forced me to make when I saw her.

What is dominantly misunderstood is that fact that we, as shape shifters, have the majority of influence on what our imprintees deems us in their lives. We can either decide the swaying of gravity is meant to accompany true love, or something more platonic, protective and sentimental than the pleasures of the flesh. We ultimately decide what our imprint needs.

That was a choice I made, and I made with great implications.

* * *

Seeing Bella`s body wring with pain forced my eyes still on her body. Her pale skin splotchy with purple and blues of the deepest sea made her look helpless and headed for death. But I had to think otherwise...

I couldn`t lose my Bella.

Even if she really didn`t belong to me any longer.

Even if she really was the bloodsucker's wife, bearing the bloodsucker's child, I had to keep hope she would make it. And I had to accept that it wouldn`t be as a mortal with rosy cheeks as she once had.

"Bella I need to induce labour right away." Carlisle spoke, his topaz eyes dancing with worry. Bella's reply was more of a painful whimper than a yes or a nod of her head. That didn't distract Carlisle though from the task ahead of him, he remained as keen and focused as ever.

Edward stood directly across from me, his face scorn with awful distaste. His pale skin looked ghostly with his eyes so dark with self hate, despite their lingering colour.

"It's too late Carlisle; she can't stay any longer within the womb." Edward stated in a decisive haste as he glanced over to me observing my wary eyes.

"Be ready then Edward." Carlisle ordered stabbing Bella with needles filled with clear fluids of all sorts of purposes. I couldn't look away from Bella's matted hair as the sound of tearing skin filled the room. Everyone was there, prepared for anything- except for me.

I wasn't ready for her or what would become of all of us.

Bella's heart beat became frailer and frailer, her face barely able to react despite the pain that scarred every limb of her body. She was dying, I was losing her.

"Now!" Carlisle shouted among the panic, my heart tearing. I knew the order, Bella's death sentence. Not that this baby wasn't already the ultimatum in killing her.

I had to look away from Bella's face at that point. I couldn't resist watching as the bloodsucker drained the life from her as he nipped Bella's neck, then her shoulder, then the crease of her elbow making the room rank of deathly sweet venom while Carlisle dug through the torn flesh to remove the child she gave her life for.

It wasn't worth it.

It really wasn't it worth it….

I didn't want to look at the demon spawn, but I couldn't look away when Carlisle went to hand her to Edward.

Despite the blood, the death, she was beautiful; she was glowing with a force I couldn't describe. Gravity shifted, and my first desire was to rip her from the bloodsucker's arms- yet she was one.

And that bloodsucker was her father.

Something in my jerked at that thought, Edward wasn't fit to be a father. Yet rationally I knew he was, he had everything a child would want or ask for, and he was beyond perfectly affectionate. I tried to shake the thought of him as a death wish to this child, but that doubt was assuring me- he was okay, for now and time would only tell.

When Rosalie scooped the child possessively my attention could flash back to Bella's curling and screaming body as the venom pumped through her. My thoughts were torn between Renesmee and her dying mother; choosing one to love was impossible.

My attention was quickly again ripped away when a snarled ripped from Edwards throat. My eyes narrowed at him; crouched in the far corner of the room, teeth flared and out of control. I didn't understand.

"Rosalie, get the Baby out of here, now!" Alice screamed her voice cracking in her desperate call. It didn't take much maternal intuition from Rosalie to move, but it was barely enough before Alice and I crashed against Edwards' chest in order to stop him. His eyes were ravenous; he was a crazed animal hunting his prey.

And his prey was his daughter.

His prey was my imprint.

"Emmett, Jasper-help me get him out of here!" Alice screeched all while Bella's body reacted violently to the venom. My world felt like it was falling apart, yet falling into place all at the same time.

Edward was ripped from the room, assumedly away from Renesmee, and I couldn't do anything more but stay by Bella's side. The longing for Renesmee waned, but I ignored it for my imprint's mother's sake.

I held her hand, and stayed by her side for hours on end letting the venom drag through her body despite the dire consequences I knew it would have. I just had to wait, I could do nothing else.

Bella's scent changed within second, as I expected it to, the venom changing her. But something went as unexpected, not her heart beat, her skin, her being swallowed by death- it was her scent.

It wasn't sickening; whatever it was slowly becoming, wasn't sickening in the least.

It was tantalizing, luring and absolutely free from the smell of sickly death.

Bella wasn't a vampire- nor was her child.

They were something else entirely.

* * *

Please review, It's a very different piece from what's out there at the moment!

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: I love how this story is starting out. I couldn't resist writing this instead of finishing off Summer's Heat.

I'm just too excited right now. Just joined a new cheerleading club and I'm on two teams; one of which I'm the top/flyer (the girl that goes in the air). So pumped for that!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Jacob POV_

* * *

Bella hadn't awaken yet, It had been almost a full day.

Her scent hadn't changed either.

It was still sweet, deliciously sweet that my mouth water and groins pull towards her still slightly frail looking body.

The bruises had vanished, along with Edward. He was nowhere to be found- and for good reason. When the father tries to kill his own daughter shame _should_ be one of the prevalent emotions.

It pretty obvious what had occurred. For some reason or another, Renesmee's scent was even more powerful and alluring to Edward than Bellas; enough so that it pushed Edward over the edge. The years of control he had built up with Bella had been wasted with his child.

"What is she...?" I murmured softly as Carlisle brushed a piece of Bella's hair from her face.

"I'm not sure. Though she's definitely not human nor vampire, Jacob." He replied solemnly.

"No shit, I can still hear her heart." I sighed listening in on the slow but undeniable _thu-dump_ of Bella's changed heart. Whatever she was, wasn't terrible, it wasn't my worst nightmare.

Though this situation was driving me insane; me longing to be beside Renesmee but being torn between her mother's side would've killed me.

I was being forced to choose.

What was I supposed to do?

The love of my life needed me as much as the meaning of my existence did- my imprint.

"Edward can never be with them again. He's left for sure. Bella's scent is too much for him as well as his daughters." Carlisle informed me rigidly. My stomach clenched together in pain for Bella. This would surely kill her...

Losing her husband and raising their child alone. She had already been through too much...

I couldn't bare Bella resenting her child, my imprint, because it forced Edward to leave. What twisted fate the world gave her.

"It's gonna kill her." I mumbled brokenly.

This wasn't fair.

"That's why she needs you. Before Edward came back the first time, you were the only one that could make her happy." Carlisle insisted bluntly. It made my heart soar and bleed at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated simply.

That was the least I could do for my Bella and my imprint; at least until I knew what I really had to do.

"For now at least Jacob, no one can expect you to hang around a bunch of vampires for the rest of your life." Carlisle added insightfully.

"Renesmee's my imprint." I interjected boldly my voice hard and cold.

It wasn't a good thing in my mind. All my pack members who had imprinted had chosen to become their imprints lover when the time came; my choice wouldn't be so simple.

How could I stand falling in love with the love of my life's daughter?

How could I stand to see her alone day and day through while I sat perfectly at peace with her daughter?

Carlisle had no words to respond, he knew how hard this was for me. He only replied with a grunted nod and kept his eyes focussed on Bella's tranquil body.

She didn't look like she was in pain anymore at least, the moaning and thrashing had stopped. Her skin even had a certain unearthly glow to it.

"She'll probably be waking any minute now Jacob." Carlisle added breaking the tense silence the blanketed us. I looked up briefly to catch his golden eyes that seemed just as restless as mine.

"Will she want- will she be _thirsty_?" My voice broke at the word. I hated thinking about Bella in that way.

"I don't know... If she's anything like her daughter, she'll want both and she certainly smells similar." Carlisle contemplated.

"What do you think went wrong? What didn't she turn completely?" I pressed. Regardless of what she was, I was thankful that she hadn't turned. Whatever had gone wrong had gone wrong for the better- for the most part.

Bella was still technically alive.

"I have a theory, but it's only a broad guess though. I think because Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, she became slightly only to the venom as a defence mechanism to protect Renesmee. This way it only would affect her partially if she was bitten, thus keeping her essentially alive and able to sustain Renesmee."

His theory was possible- it made perfect sense.

If Bella was bitten with Renesmee still in her womb, she would've died in order to become a vampire and killed Renesmee along with her. If her body was able to become slightly resistance to the venom, just enough to keep her alive, it would've saved the baby.

I sat a moment mulling over his theory fully digesting the possibility.

The likelihood of it intrigued me.

Otherwise...

It didn't seem possible.

Carlisle cleared his throated to break me from my thoughts, "Erm Jacob, one thing I want you to do before she wakes; Edward wants a word with you before he leaves for good. He's in the clearing waiting."

I gazed deeply into Carlisle's eyes trying to read any obvious emotions. Just like the rest of the bloodsuckers, I could find nothing. He was closed off and stern.

"What about- -?"

Carlisle quickly cut me off, "You have a few minutes before she'll wake up, Edward needs this. Just be quick." I answered him with a sharp nod before turning to leave.

* * *

I could smell him a mile away, so it didn't surprise me when I found him crotched in the clearing- their meadow.

Bella had briefly told me this was the place they commonly went, the place where _we_ found her with Laurent.

The way his body was crumpled on the group emitted pain, I was hurting for him. No one deserved this, absolutely no one. As much as I always wished Edward was removed from Bella's life, what happened was not something I ever wished for.

But he was now their enemy, his body ached to kill them while his mind ached in disgust for his nature.

"Jacob." Edwards voice chimed drawing me closer. I continued to walk towards him, my pace unchanged.

"Hey." I mouthed softly rendering myself to the compassion Edward deserved.

"How-How is she?"His voice cracked helplessly. If he could cry- he would be crying.

"She hasn't woken up yet. Carlisle thinks she'll be waking up any moment now." I replied honestly, now only metres away from him.

As Edward half looked up, enough so that I could see a small crocked smile form on his face, I felt my insides twist at his painful grin.

"You should be there, she'll need you." He said a moment of silence.

"Carlisle said you needed to talk to me, so I came right away. I... I'm sorry for everything." I offered genuinely. He looked up at me, his topaz eyes bleeding with anguish.

"It's not your fault. I should've known it was too good to be true."

I grunted in response to that only doubting my own situation. Me imprinting on Bella's daughter- that was also too good to be true.

"You imprinted on Renesmee. I'm happy, you'll finally have someone." Edward implied gingerly.

"It's not like that. I don't think I can ever see her that way." I admitted painfully. My mind spun through the million reasons why I couldn't be Renesmee's lover, why I couldn't watch Bella suffer as I was with my perfect match.

"I know it's not. Well not like that in this situation. If I wasn't the most lethal thing to Bella and my daughter; then you could think of her that way." Edward explained for me. He was in my head and I had already accepted that he understood how I saw the situation.

"What she needs, what I can't be for her- is a father. And Bella... Bella may never recover from this without you; she needs you as her companion. She needs you to be with her; for I ruined it for her. I still love her deeply, but my body only want her dead with an uncontrollable desire." Edward spoke solemnly.

"I'm sorry that this has to end this way." I sighed kicking the earth beneath me.

"I suppose this was fate. Our love wasn't a triumph; it was tragedy slowly ticking closer to its end." He contemplated standing and starring off into the country side.

"You need to stay in this world; for her. You may be a danger to them, but you can also protect them from what is even more dangerous than you. Please." I urged shamelessly. I would do anything for Bella and she wouldn't be able to stand the world knowing that her choice was the cause for Edward's suicide.

"Despite the grimness of the situation their protection will be the only meaning to my existence. I must say, it's strange that you still want Bella as much as you do, despite finding your imprint... But you should get back to her though, tell her I love her. Good bye Jacob."

"I will," I sighed, "Bye Edward."

* * *

The journey back to the house was a dismal one. My inside were torn at the severity of the situation. I dreaded the moments I would have to tell Bella the truth. I dreaded her gentle awakening.

I pushed the glass door open to the Cullens home to be greeted by Alice. A weak grinned pulled at the corner of her mouth then quickly receded. She would be mourning the departure of her brother inevitably.

"He's gone." I stated plainly.

She sighed deeply, "I know. You should go see Bella, she's almost lucid." I nodded and continued through the house to the spare room where Bella laid peacefully in the bed.

Her eyes fluttered and her body twisted in restlessness. I prayed she could just stay in this trance forever, free from the inevitable pain and the loss.

Renesmee sat in a crib in the corner sleeping peacefully, Rose sitting in a chair beside her crib watchfully. Despite my hatred from the blonde one, I sensed she had maternal instincts like no other.

I kneeled by Bella's bed and let my head rest in my arms. My eyes were brimming with tears as my mind chanted that this wasn't supposed to happen.

I a felt a slightly cool hand grace across the top my head. I edged my head up in response.

"Jacob." Bella's calming voice spoke.

I looked up into her eyes, still a deep chocolate and smiled softly, "Bells."

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella quickly asked moving her head around the slightest bit. My hand slid to cup her fingertip delicately. Her skin felt pleasantly cool against my fiery warmth. I moaned tastefully in appreciation of her touch. She looked even more stunning then before.

"She's just by rose on the other side of you, Bells." I replied softly playing with her cool finger tips. I the sensation was marvelling.

Bella's eyes seem to widen and soften all at once, as panic stiffened her new form, "Where's Edward...?"

...

My mouth fell open as my eyes thinned with pain and regret. I knew this was coming. There was no way of avoiding this moment with her.

"Bella, Bells, there's something I need to tell you." I sighed looking away from her all too beautiful face.

"Edward." She choked out in barely a whisper devastatingly. I felt her grasp tighten on my fingers; she was definitely much stronger than before.

"Bella... Edwards gone." Rosalie cut in brusquely.

I looked up to see Bella crack, to see her face clearly showing her heart being torn ruthlessly in two. Tears started to well in her eyes.

She could cry- she could still cry!

"Edward. What, why?" She gasped out breathlessly.

"Bella, he's still alive." I quickly reassured. She looked back at me with bewilderment. Her dark orbs were still mesmerizing despite the heart ache.

"When Renesmee was born and you were turned, something about your smell changed, it's too powerful for him. He can't control himself around either of you, he almost killed Renesmee." I explained reluctantly. As I explained the rest of the Cullens and Seth came into the room to welcome Bella back.

"What.."

"Carlisle thinks Renesmee made you almost immune to Edwards's venom. When you turned, the venom didn't kill you and only changed you slightly. You still have a heart beat and some body heat. But you scent isn't anything like a vampire's nor is Renesmees'." I attempted to explain her situation.

Bella glanced up towards Carlisle for confirmation. Carlisle only replied with a weak smile before looking back down.

Alice took the few steps needed to reach Bella's bed before placing her ice cold hand on Bella's, "We're gonna make it through this Bella. I can see it. We all miss him."

"Edward told me to tell you he still loves you, and he'll also be watching out for you." I supplied tenderly brushing a strand of her ebony hair from her face. Tears now flowed freely down her face; she looked like she had been internally shattered.

"Jacob." Bella choked out before reaching for me and burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her cool skin tightly as she sobbed freely.

I knew telling Bella I imprinted on her daughter would push her even further over the edge; right now she just needed comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, I'll always be here for you and Renesmee, for as long as I live." I cooed into her ear. Slowly the Cullen's left the room, leaving me to console Bella and Rosalie to carefully tend to Renesmee.

Everything, every little change in our lives would have to be taken slowly.

I promised myself Bella would be happy again with a family one day, and I would the main cause for that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Please Review!

Laurs


End file.
